An Incredible Recruit
by Knaito
Summary: Another day of recruiting becomes interesting as Robin encounters a masked stranger with almost no background. P.S. (Why isn't Centurion a character yet?)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a friendly reminder of how Centurion is still pretty broken.**

* * *

Robin sighed as he crossed out the name from the list. Chrom had assigned him to another recruiting session as the Shepherds needed more soldiers for the war against Valm. So far, the recruiting had been a bit dull. Most of the Shepherds were wiping the floor with the candidates and very few of them were able to pass the test. Robin was close to calling it quits as he felt like there were enough recruits for the army already. That was... until a large man wearing a metal face mask giving him the face of a stoic warrior, he wore a bronze segmented chestplate, together with a strange studded leather skirt, and a rounded helmet with a decorative crest. He had bronze bracers and knee-high leather boots. He gave off an air of superiority and gruffness, intimidating Robin a bit.

"Uh... Are you here for the recruitment?" Robin nervously asked.

"Yes, my name is Octavius Tacitus." The large man replied in a deep voice. "I am here for the recruitment."

"Er okay then..." Robin said while bringing out some papers. "I'm going to need you to fill out these forms for now."

"Okay, thank you." Octavius said while grabbing a pencil and sitting down from afar.

 _"What's with him? I'm feeling very uncomfortable with this."_ Robin thought while pulling his collar to release the tension.

Octavius stands up again, and hands the papers to Robin. Robin scans the papers. So this man was apparently part of a mercenary group known as "The Iron Legion" and he was a shortsword user. Robin took a look at Octavius' weapon and saw that it was short and simple, which could also be said about the man's attitude.

"Okay... Everything seems to be in order." Robin said while handing the papers to Octavius. "Please go to the next room for the trials."

"Okay."

Robin waited until Octavius exited the room, as he put up a **CLOSED** sign on the table. That man was too interesting for Robin to miss his trial. Robin snuck into the next room and ducked. Robin hid by the stalls as he saw Octavius walk into the arena. Octavius approached the tall man in ornate armor, whom Robin recognized to be Frederick. Sully was in the back, dueling some other men with joy.

"Is this the trial for the recruitment?"

"As a matter of fact, it is." Frederick said curtly while facing the equally tall man. "May I see your papers?"

Octavius hands his papers to Frederick, who reads through them and asked.

"So you have previous combat experience?" Frederick asked.

"Yes."

"And you were part of this mercenary group known as the 'Iron Legion'?"

"Yes sir." Octavius replied curtly.

"So you won't mind if I test your prowess as a mercenary then?" Frederick inquired politely.

"Of course, go ahead."

Frederick then pointed to the equipment.

"Do fifty lifts, fifty pull-ups and then run around the obstacle course without a single mistake. Then come back to me."

"Yes sir."

Robin gasped at the demanding training regiment, Robin barely made it through fifty lifts, how would this man even complete all three. But the man seemed too stoic not to care, he begins doing the lifts, and Robin began to take count. Fifty lifts later, and Octavius is doing pull-ups like he wasn't even tired. And fifty pull-ups later and the man was still handily breezing through the agility course. Contrary to how heavy his armor looked, this man was a great jumper and could leap from obstacle to obstacle without much problem. It was so impressive that the other recruits and soldiers stopped and stared at Octavius. Octavius returns to Frederick, who was very surprised at the man's passing of his test.

"So... Octavius, how often have you trained?"

"I have trained most of my life sir. So I am very adept in combat."

"Okay... Your fitness has already defined itself, now for our last test." Frederick said while pointing to a short-haired redhead with a spear. "You will be dueling against one of our best, Sully."

"Wait, is punching and kicking allowed?" Octavius asked. "I just want to make sure."

"Anything's allowed! As long as you can beat me!" Sully said while readying her spear. "And judging from your performance, this is going to be fun."

Octavius drew his gladius and got into stance. He and Sully began to circle each other. Sully went in for a strike as she thrusted her spear forward. Octavius saw through this and parried the thrust, shocking Sully.

"How'd you see that!?"

Octavius offered no answer, as he then pounced at Sully, who barely blocked his strike. It seemed like a stalemate, but Octavius used his free hand to jab Sully sending her back. Sully loses her balance and trips, with Octavius pouncing onto her and putting his sword against her neck.

"I win."

The spectators were shocked that Octavius had won so handily. Sully was in shock at her quick loss.

"H-How?"

Octavius offered no reply as he stood up. But he turned to see a shirtless man with an axe, smirking at him.

"So ya beat Sully huh? Let's see how well you'll do against the Vaike!" The man taunted, before charging at Octavius.

Octavius instead rushed forward and kicked the man, before charging an attack. Vaike successfully parries the attack, saving him from the blade. But Octavius then jabbed Vaike as he was then knocked back. Vaike was stunned by the attack, giving Octavius time to jab him again, before grabbing him and smashing his face with the hilt of his sword, and then pushing him to the ground. Octavius took a breath as he then turned to Frederick, who readied his lance.

"Impressive, you managed to beat two at once. But let's see how you'll handle a third opponent."

 _"Frederick! That's overkill! We need him!"_ Robin frantically thought.

Frederick and Octavius circled each other, before Octavius then pounced at Frederick. Frederick blocked the attack, with Octavius charging another jab. Frederick dodges the jab and shoves Octavius, before thrusting his lance at him. Octavius then parries the strike and then grabs Frederick's face and kneeing him. Frederick was stunned as Octavius charged another kick, before a charged heavy, and then a jab, which knocked Frederick down. Robin was shocked to see Frederick put down so quickly. Octavius sighed and sheathed his sword as he looked at his three opponents, before he heard clapping.

"That was outstanding! I didn't think I'd meet a warrior such as yourself!"

Octavius saw a blue haired man walk up to him. He had a weird tattoo and a sword that had a hole in the hilt.

"Who are you?" Octavius asked.

"Where are my manners? I am Prince Chrom, leader of the Shepherds."

* * *

 **Idea popped up suddenly, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update because I suddenly felt like writing this.**

 **FYI: This chapter takes place before Chapter 14: The Flames on the Blue**

* * *

Robin walked through the campgrounds, with Octavius following close behind. Robin was in charge of acquainting the star recruit to the barracks and the inner workings of the army. Robin then proceeded to give Octavius a tour of their tents.

"So Octavius, we are currently en route to the Port to fend off the expected Valmese forces at sea." Robin said while opening a tent. "Here are you quarters. Supper will be served at sundown, just listen for the bell."

"Got it." Octavius replied curtly.

Robin was wondering if these short replies will be all that he's saying.

"… You're not really one for conversation huh?"

"I'm a soldier, not your bedside lover. I kill for a cause."

"Geez, no need for the attitude…" Robin muttered.

Robin then walked over to the area where the men were fighting each other. There were multiple people just having fun and fighting each other as Robin then said.

"Here's the sparring area if you feel like training for the mean time."

"Okay."

Robin then thought of anything else he needed to show, but was completely lost.

"If there's nothing else for you to show, I will be going to my tent. My thanks for the guidance." Octavius nodded.

"Er, no problem. If you have any problems in the army whatsoever, just let me know."

"I will take note of that." Octavius said before leaving.

Robin waited for Octavius to leave before breathing another huge sigh of relief. Octavius was scary. Not in a cold-blooded killer way, or in a masculine, testosterone way. His personality was so intimidating that Robin couldn't help but watch his words. Octavius defeated Vaike, Sully, and Frederick in a single sitting, and even had the gall to reject Chrom's request for a spar. It's as if this man had no regard for what others wanted. Robin prepared to retire to his office tent, but he hears someone in the bushes.

"Psst! Bubbles!"

Robin rolled his eyes as he realized who it was.

"What do you want Gaius?" Robin groaned.

"Nothing, just wanted to chat." The thief said while rising from the shrubs. "And to hand you this book I nicked from the new guy."

Gaius handed a very thick book to Robin, causing him to gasp and exclaim.

"Gaius! If Octavius finds out about this—"

"He won't. Sunshine's cloned the book to last a whole day, she was the one who told me to steal it."

"Why?" Robin asked with an appalled tone.

"… Reasons."

Robin raised an eyebrow at that.

"She's not exactly the talkative type Bubbles." Gaius said before saluting. "Now I'm gonna leave before anyone else finds us."

"Wait but—" Robin tried to call out before seeing the thief disappear. "How does he do that?"

Robin glanced at the book again. It had the title _**'The Iron Legion'**_ on it's book cover.

" _l'll just return this to Octavius tomorrow. It should be safe on my shelf for now."_

Robin walked on his way back to his office tent. He entered it only to be greeted by Chrom, who was sitting down on one of the spare seats.

"Chrom? What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping off the paperwork for the army." Chrom said while releasing a stack of papers on the table; Chrom then noticed the book in Robin's hands. "Say, what's that book you got there?"

"I-It's nothing!" Robin stuttered. _"If Octavius knew that I let someone run through this book, I'm going to be dead meat!"_

"Okay, now I have to know what's in that book." Chrom said while suddenly reaching out for it. "Just let me see it!"

"No! I'm not letting you go near this book!" Robin defiantly said while cradling the book.

Chrom then suddenly looked behind Robin and suddenly waved.

"Oh Cordelia, fancy meeting you here!"

"C-Cordelia?" Robin stammered as he suddenly lost focus, allowing Chrom to take the book from him.

" 'The Iron Legion', isn't that Octavius' old mercenary company?"

"Well yes, but I don't think you should be searching through it." Robin warned. "It could be private information."

"It might just be a roster of his old comrades, it's fine." Chrom dismissed while opening the book. "What's this?"

 _We are the guardians of our people. We stand strong against all invaders. Duty is our shield. Order, our weapon. When we defend the weak, we become immortal._

 _\- Creed of the Iron Legion_

"That's interesting…" Chrom noted. "Their creed is something I've never seen from a mercenary group."

"Wait, I don't think that the Iron Legion is even a mercenary group." Robin added in.

"What makes you say that?"

"The creed referred to something about being the guardians of their people. Mercenary groups usually guard for money or something like that. I speculate that the Iron Legion is an actual military force."

"But that would mean that Octavius is hiding something from us." Chrom said before turning back to the book. "Maybe we'll learn more from here."

"Chrom, I think that's enough."

"There must be something else in this book that tells us more about the Iron Legion." Chrom said while turning the pages, before finding one.

 _Warriors of the Iron Legion_

Robin and Chrom glanced at each other and nodded as they turned the page to see the first warrior on the list.

 _The Warden_

" _The Wardens: members of an ancient order...fallen into dust. Sworn to defend the weak, masters of the longsword. Their origins lost to history; still they fight for what is right. Driven by duty, devoted to their people... but only a few may join their order."_

 _\- Official description_

 _Overview: The Wardens are powerful, noble warriors dedicated to the defense of their land and their people. Trained to be proud, loyal, and brilliant diplomats, the Wardens are expected to embody the highest values of Knighthood. Many set out to achieve this, few do._

 _Armor: The Warden's default armor is a set of interwoven metal plates atop chainmail, topped by a visored barbuta helmet, and completed by segmentation along the torso, arms, and legs to provide greater dexterity in battle._

 _Weapon: Longsword - This two-handed longsword is a two-edged sword with a leather-wrapped pommel. They remain versatile weapons in spite of their size, offering a balance of offense and defense. These fine blades are the signature weapons of the Wardens of the Iron Legion.  
_

Robin and Chrom saw the painting of a knight with a strange visored helmet with a set of interwoven metal plates on top of the chainmail. He seemed to be holding his longsword in an idle manner as he rested himself upon it as if it were a cane. He was seen fighting with it in the next picture, holding the sword by its blade and striking with the guard, and then using many counters.

"This knight seems… different from what we have. He seems more agile and dexterous."

"Not to mention his armor is nothing like that of Ylisse's or any other's for that matter." Robin remarked. "And his fencing techniques seem to be far different from how we usually use swords."

"I wonder if I can do that with Falchion." Chrom said while glancing at his weapon for a bit.

"Doubt it, that longsword has a different design to your Falchion. It wouldn't work."

"I guess so."

"This soldier sounds fascinating, and seems like a good warrior."

"The book said they were part of an ancient order, that means they've existed for quite some time now." Chrom observed. "Something like the Dawn Brigade I assume?"

"Let's not dwell on it now, but this warrior seems extremely skilled. I do wish we had more skilled sword users such as him. It would help to have a multifaceted warrior among our ranks."

"Okay, what's the next one?"

 _The Conqueror_

 _"In desperate times, conscripted criminals refill our ranks. Sometimes, however, you find a diamond in the rough. The most elite earn their name: Conquerors. Strong as a battering ram, resilient as a fortress gate, their flail is as dangerous to the wielder as it is to the enemy. But in the right hands it becomes... unstoppable."_

 _\- Official description_

 _Overview: Ex-prisoners and forced conscripts who have risen to the rank of elite soldier. Originally pressed into military service as sword fodder, those who are skilled enough to survive are promoted out of the rank and file and given heavy infantry training. Climbing from the lowest ranked to this prestigious role in the Knight's forces, Conquerors have earned the respect of their peers through determination and feats of arms._

 _Armor: The default Conquerors wear pot helms along with plate armor hidden beneath cloths and leather with their faction's color embroidered on it. They have what appears to be a shackle wrapped around their right wrist with a chain wrapped around their arm_

 _Weapon: Footman's Flail - The flail is one of the most vicious weapons used by the heavy infantry of the Iron Legion. They are made of heavy iron chains linking a stout wooden handle to a massive steel-spiked ball. The flail inflicts massive wounds through concussion as it crushes both armor and bones._

Robin and Chrom saw the painting of the Conqueror, wearing a pot helm and plate armor with clothing. The footman's flail could be see on his hand where there was a chain wrapped around his arm. They also saw the Conqueror fighting in the other pictures, using the flail in a creative way for executing and wrapping his enemies around.

"Conscripted criminals huh… Reminds me of Gaius."

"If Gaius was a tall and broad guy who could easily break a man in half." Robin said dryly. "But that's insane! It's a huge risk to just conscript random men from the wrong side of the law."

"But it works. Imagine the payoff of recruiting criminals to our cause for a second chance at life." Chrom said. "If we can give criminals a chance to redeem themselves, then like the Conqueror, we can possibly find a diamond in the rough."

"But I would be wary of a Conqueror if I were his ally." Robin admitted.

"But his weapon though… Flails have been long banned in Ylisse…" Chrom remarked with a thinking pose. "Why would the Iron Legion allow such a dangerous weapon to exist."

"Flails are scary, I can say that." Robin remarked. "It's actually astounding that he wields it skillfully."

"He seems to be the tank of the army, with his size and that shield, he should be able to take a lot of damage and dish out even more."

"Diversity is not a bad thing. Provides more tactical opportunities for the army." Robin said while turning the page. "What's next on the roster?"

 _The Peacekeeper_

 _"When wars end, it is the silent blade that keeps the peace. But when wars rage, a Peacekeeper's work is never done. Quick, lethal, they can win a fight before the enemy even knows they're there. Dancers of death with dual blades for dancing partners. Selected from the desperate, the humble, or the devoted. Sworn to secrecy by unbreakable oaths; what they know could destroy legends... or create them."_

 _\- Official description_

 _Overview: Quick, lethal, and can win a fight before their enemy even knows they are there. It takes a special type of warrior to be a silent blade. Theirs is not a legacy of glory. They are an instrument of death, wielded to turn the tides of war. You may never see them. But you will feel the difference they make and the trail they leave behind._

 _Armor: The peacekeepers wear light leather with hints of mail underneath. They wear a helm with a cage visor and a brown hood to conceal their faces._

 _Weapon: Sword and Dagger - The combination of sword and dagger gives the wielder deadly counter-attacking ability. What the dagger lacks in damage it makes up for in speed and versatility._

Chrom and Robin saw the picture of Peacekeeper. It was a shapely woman wearing leather clothing. She wore a cage helmet under a hood so her face was not fully seen. She was seen in the next picture, fighting completely agilely. She would often strike from the back, or dodge attacks with ease and strike back with her sword and dagger. She would also use different sorts of kicks to fight her enemies and knock them back. The pictures showed the Peacekeeper finished her enemies off in a variety of ways. The most disturbing one shown was the Peacekeeper stabbing her opponent in the stomach, before stabbing his neck and letting him fall off.

"Gods, that lady is frightening." Chrom shuddered.

"She reminds me of the Thief class." Robin commented.

"But even thieves are not this agile. She literally dances with her weapons. And based on the text here, she must be a legendary assassin."

"Her weaponry is so simple yet so deadly. The Peacekeeper isn't one to mess with."

"If these Peacekeepers existed then their services would have easily been abused by jealous nobles." Chrom said.

"But based on what we've seen about the Iron Legion, they seem to value Order above all, choosing to embody justice and peace."

"I see her doing reconnaissance mission and spy work. She has the skill to do all that sneaky stuff." Chrom commented.

"I think Gaius would be a tad jealous of her though." Robin added. "He certainly gets a bit competitive when there's a rival in the army.

"I think most of the women would be jealous of her." Chrom whistled while looking at the Peacekeeper unmasked. "She's quite the looker."

"Chrom. You are married to Sumia."

"I'm allowed to admire beauty aren't I?" Chrom retorted.

"Let's just move on…" Robin sighed.

 _The Lawbringer_

 _"Where order has broken down, where cruelty and lawlessness rule, Lawbringers are justice. They go wherever they are needed, and they come prepared. Their armor has no equal, its construction a secret of their order. And they carry the most versatile weapon ever invented: the poleaxe. Pray that you do not need them. And when they arrive, pray that you have done no wrong."_

 _\- Official description_

 _Overview: The Lawbringers are justice in Ashfeld. They enforce the laws and dispense punishment and retribution without mercy. Their armor is without equal, their signature weapon a grim reminder of the ultimate punishment for lawlessness. They will go wherever they are needed – pray that you are on the right side when they arrive._

 _Armor: Lawbringers wear full body plate armor with mail underneath. Their default helmet bears resemblance to a close helm with a large visor. There are emblems embroidered on the front and back and a medallion hanging from a chain can be seen in the front._

 _Weapon: Poleaxe - The poleaxe is one of the most versatile weapons ever made. The axe has a sharp end for slicing and a blunt end for bashing and the spike on top that makes it perfect for thrusting attack._

The pictures of Lawbringer were shown. A very tall man wearing full plate armor with a giant axe mounted on a polearm. He looked very frightening with the spikes on his shoulders, and his helmet almost made him look inhuman. He was shown executing prisoners in the next pictures. From what Robin and Chrom could gather, he was very creative with the weapon. The weapon could be used as an axe, chopping at enemies, the hammer side could be used to take care of armored opponents, and the spear could be used to impale people from afar. And he was seen executing enemies in the most creative of ways, using his axe to sweep his enemies feet and stab him, using the polearm to lift the enemy in the air and impale him, and the worst one showing the Lawbringer put down his weapon and simply choking the enemy to death.

"What manner of warrior is he?" Chrom asked with awe. "I certainly wouldn't want to be a criminal with him on the prowl."

"His weapon is a sort of multi-tool." Robin observed. "He can perform so many kinds of attacks against so many types of enemies."

"And his methods are so brutal. If the Iron Legion needs a man like him to keep the peace, then gods can only know what kind of crime runs rampant in wherever city they live."

"I know right? This Ashfeld place certainly doesn't mess around with crime."

"Goodness… Here I was thinking that Ashfeld and Ylisse had something in common…" Chrom remarked. "But Emm would be so shocked with how Ashfeld enforces its law."

"The Lawbringer will honestly be a great addition to our army, if we can have someone use that poleax skillfully, he should do wondrously against many enemies."

"Poleaxe designs have been found since the time of the Hero King, but we've never had the means to produce them after that." Chrom said. "But this society somehow put it together with the best armor and made a very scary soldier after that.

"Honestly, I never thought that a warrior like this would be the one keeping order in a city." Chrom added.

"I think the Lawbringer is meant to be a versatile warrior. He can serve as both the enforcer of the law and as a fighter on the battlefield. With his weapon and moveset, he can face a variety of enemies with absolutely no problems."

"I just noticed that the knights of the Iron Legion are less bulky than others." Chrom added in. "How do they manage to design more agile armor? The Lawbringer looks quite agile compared to our knights, how do you think they do it?"

"I don't know, they did mention that the Lawbringer's armor is a secret of their order."

"Gods, that means there's more of them." Chrom concluded. "I'm still shaken by those pictures."

"So the Lawbringer undoubtedly the best among these so far." Robin concluded as well. "So skilled and powerful that they only appear when the army is in dire need. And so feared that people pray that they do not receive their punishment. If this is their description, then Lawbringers have truly earned their reputation as the embodiment of justice."

"I can't help but think that the Iron Legion is ready for any sort of attack. They hold such a diverse set of skilled fighters that I can't imagine them losing."

"Wait, there's still more." Robin said while turning the page.

"More? What other soldiers could the Iron Legion possibly have?" Chrom wondered.

 _The Gladiator_

 _"The roar of the crowd can be intoxicating. It can give you the edge you need to defeat an opponent. It can also seal your fate should you lose favor. The arena is not a battlefield. The thrill of the fight has waned. But how will they fare in all-out war? Gladiators have risen the ranks of fighters and have run out of challengers. With their trident and shield, they charge into the fray. Their armor minimal and their bravado staggering. It is now time for gladiators to fight for something greater than themselves."_

 _Overview: The Gladiator is a fighter by trade. They have honed their skills through grueling matches in the arena and are now the top of their field. They fight for their own personal reasons; Some fight to glory, some fight for riches but they all fight. Their armor is minimal to allow for greater mobility with their shield and trident but also to better highlight their skill._

 _Armor: The Gladiators wear very little armor. They possess metal pauldrons and a bronze helmet as well as bronze greaves. Their torso is covered by a subligaculum loin cloth._

 _Weapon: Trident & Buckler - Originally a fishing spear, the Trident became famous when Gladiators started using them in combat._

The pictures of the Gladiator were shown. He had quite the moveset, using his shield to bash a persons face. His trident was an exotic weapon, a spear-like weapon that was essentially a giant fork. His executions were one to witness. The Gladiator was seen impaling someone before flipping him over his shoulder and smacking him to the ground. There was another picture where the Gladiator was slowly pushing his trident onto a fallen enemy, who was futilely trying to resist. The last picture showed the Gladiator using the trident like a fishing spear, stabbing the enemy before pulling him closer to only be punched hard with his shield.

"Reminds you of the Feroxi, doesn't it?" Chrom remarked.

"I'm surprised that this isn't the Feroxi! A love for battle, shirtless like Basilio and with an arena fighter's bravado!" Robin remarked.

"This is the first time that I have seen the trident being used as a weapon. They're usually used for fishing…"

"But it could be used in a creative way, like that really small shield he has."

"I actually never thought that such a small shield could be functional." Chrom said with surprise. "I mean, how can you properly block with something so small?"

"It takes precision to parry with such a small item, but it isn't impossible." Robin added.

"There's not much to say about him honestly, he just seems like a copy of the Feroxi warrior, albeit with a more interesting choice of weaponry."

"I think that's it." Robin said while nearly closing the book, before seeing a page fall down. "Hmm? I think I skipped a page."

"What's on it?"

"Could be something uninteresting." Robin commented while still checking the page anyway.

 _The Centurion_

 _"Some fight for warlords. They fought for an empire. Their might inspired generations of soldiers and struck fear in the heart of their enemies. They are Centurions. Their confidence radiates out to all those who follow them. With their gladius as an extension of their arm and their fist as strong as their conviction. Once the pride of a glorious dynasty, their legend is soon to be rewritten."_

 _Overview: The Centurion sees the battlefield like a chessboard. Each warrior has their part to play and sometimes sacrifices need to be made. This is the nature of war and the Centurion revels in it!_

 _Armor: The Centurion wears a metal face mask giving him the face of a stoic warrior. He wears a metal musculata curiass and bracers and a galeae helmet, though it lacks its decorative crest._

 _Weapon: Gladius - This standard issue Roman weapon is perfectly forged for cutting, chopping, and thrusting._

The picture had a man with bronze armor and a stoic mask. He had a shortsword and bracers that were designed with little spikes. The pictures showed the Centurion jumping into battle. The first execution showed Cent slashing the knees of his opponent before stabbing his face. Another one showed him punching his enemy to the ground before putting a thumbs up, then a thumbs down, then a thumbs up, then a final thumbs down and slicing off his arm and stabbing his chest. The last picture showed Cent fully inserting his sword into the enemy, leaving it completely stuck in his enemy's chest. He walked around, taunting everyone before taking the sword and beheading his enemy.

"That warrior…" Chrom gasped.

"He looks exactly like Octavius…" Robin finished.

"But wait, Octavius said he was from a mercenary company, he couldn't possibly—"

"This proves my point, the Iron Legion is not a mercenary group, it's a fully stocked military." Robin concluded. "And it's associated with this 'empire' that the book refers to."

"You don't think that this man works for the Valmese empire?" Chrom asked with a perturbed look on his face.

"Not possible, the Valmese empire doesn't have this sort of aesthetic. And this book mentioned something about Romans, so we can conclude that Octavius is 'Roman'. Whatever sort of nation that is."

"But why would he hide it? More importantly, why did he leave his country to join us?"

"That's another question we'll have to ask during the right time. We'll just have to observe Octavius for now."

"But just thinking about it is making me uneasy. We have a soldier of a supposedly expansive empire. An elite in his rank. And if those pictures prove anything, he's got much more scary moves than what we have witnessed so far."

"He would certainly have to be skillful, keeping an enemy on the defense and giving them absolutely no chance to attack."

"And his attacks are just too furious for any common soldier to counter." Chrom added. "I wonder if Octavius will show this side any time soon."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him." Robin said while closing the book.

"Okay, I have to return to my tent, Sumia's probably worried sick."

"Okay, good luck then." Robin waved as Chrom exited the tent.

Robin then took the book and placed it on the shelf.

" _Just what are you hiding Octavius?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, a lady wielding a katana moved silently through the streets, trying not to attract the attention of the guards. But she is soon spotted as the guards shouted.

"That's her! She's Princess Say'ri of Chon'sin!"

" _Damn it all, I'll have to fight my way through!"_ Say'ri gritted her teeth while drawing her sword.

But out from the darkness, a man emerged from the shadows, wielding a larger katana. The guards were taken by surprise before they tried to hit him. The man skillfully dodged the attacks and countered them all with ease, dropping the guards in a matter of seconds. Say'ri was completely shocked by how quickly he killed them all. She then looked at his weapon.

" _A No-dachi? What sort of warrior is he if he can wield it so skillfully?"_

The man wiped the blood off his sword before fully revealing himself. His body had a solid metal curiass with the face of a dragon molded on the front and a gray sleeveless coat on top of this. A katana and wakizashi can be seen sheathed at his waist under his obi sash. He had massive shoulder plates of wood accompanied with a face mask. The mask in particular, is red with a lacquered finish and features a mustache, a soul patch and fierce teeth.

"W-Who are you?" Say'ri asked with awe.

"Let me ask first." The man said with a thick accent, before glancing around and asking. "Where am I?"

* * *

 **Don't expect this to be update as frequently as the others. I just had the idea for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the promised chapter!**

* * *

Octavius looked up and down on the ship parked by the docks. He would be entering this and most likely face the enemy at sea. But he didn't care as long as he was getting paid, he wouldn't be going down so easy. He proceeded to enter with his belongings in hand. As he embarked on the boat, he felt Robin tap him on the shoulder.

"Hmm? What do you require of me Tactician?"

"I saw this book of yours lying on the ground." Robin said while handing the book to him.

"What are you talking about?" Octavius asked, "How'd you find it?"

"Er well, you see..." Robin trailed off.

"That one of your people stole my Iron Legion book and replaced it with a fake?" Octavius asked with deadpan.

"Well actually, it's–" Robin said before being left speechless at what Octavius said. "W-What?"

"I'm not dumb Tactician. I purposely left that book open for your thief." Octavius replied before pointing to the book. "But to make sure you wouldn't do anything else..."

Robin then noticed his hand become lighter as the book in his hand slowly disappeared into thin air. Robin then saw the book slowly become transparent before completely disappearing.

 _"This is a fake!"_ Robin realized before coming to another conclusion. _"That means that the real book was with–"_

Robin saw Octavius bring out and brandish a book, with a chuckle emerging from his helmet.

"I've dealt with sneakier thieves. Gaius was just child's play to outsmart."

"H-How?" Robin asked, amazed that he was able to pull such a maneuver.

"Right after you and Chrom finished your little reading session, you stuffed the book onto the lowest shelf of your office."

"How did you–"

"Patience Tactician, it will be revealed in due time."

Robin was left speechless as Octavius boarded the ship. Octavius then turned around the corner, passing a woman with chrome blue hair. As he passed her, the woman spoke up.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Octavius turned back to her, his mask still hiding any emotion.

"I am Centurion Octavius of the Iron Legion. If you want to know more, ask your father about it."

"Wait, how does he know about–"

"Well let's say that he and Robin got a _little_ too curious."

Octavius then made his way to his quarters. He set up his belongings and sat down on his bed. He needed a little rest after that trick he pulled on Robin. Of course he was expecting someone to try and steal his book, so he had hired a mage to make a copy of the book, though the mage did not completely get the memo, as the contents of the book copy were still present. He sighed as he took off his armor and muttered to himself.

 _"_ _Pedicabo ego hic..."_ (Fuck this...)

Octavius then proceeded to take off his tunic and leave on his trousers as he plopped onto his bed and napped. As he napped, two guys snuck into the room very carefully.

"I still don't understand why we're doing this..." The black haired man sighed.

"Shhh! Shut yer mouth Lon'qu, Teach's face still hurts after that training session." Vaike hushed while bringing out a paintbrush. "It wouldn't hurt to have a little mischievous revenge!"

Vaike proceeded to place the brush near Octavius' face. He had chiseled features with brownish black hair and a short beard. Vaike grinned and chuckled as he drew closer. But he felt a firm grasp on his hand as he saw Octavius with a less than amused look on his face.

"Lon'qu he–" Vaike turned to see that the swordsman wasn't there. Vaike turned back to Octavius to see his hand slowly clench into a fist.

Meanwhile, Cherche was passing by the quarters. She was still new to the Shepherds, so she had decided to wander around. But she hears a commotion from one of the other rooms as she saw Vaike run out of the room and frantically close the door. She wondered what he was up to until a fist bursted through the wooden door.

"Incredibilis!" A voice from the other side shouted.

Cherche had to admit that it was an impressive punch, breaking through the wooden door so easily. Vaike ran away as the door opened, revealing a pissed Octavius who just grumbled and closed the door. Cherche was curious about this hotshot recruit who had apparently easily beaten the Shepherds' best. Well, more of suspicious to be safe. She decided to knock on the door.

"Hello?"

"What do you want?" Octavius groaned.

"I just wanted a conversation." Cherche said while peeking in. "Minerva's asleep so I'm just going around the place."

"Then find someone else."

"You're not one for conversation are you?" Cherche asked with a frown.

"It's the reason the mask stays stoic." Octavius replied nonchalantly. "So unless you have anything fruitful to talk to me about, I suggest."

"Actually I do. You're no common mercenary, from that armor, you've clearly had affiliations to a military and a wealthy one, based on its ornate design and golden material." Cherche said while crossing her arms. "I want to know where you come from and what your intentions are."

"And if I tell you my intentions, would you leave me alone?"

"More or less, I'll promise to not let Minerva eat you."

"Truth is, I come from another land, an empire."

"Valm then?" Cherche hissed.

"No, they're known as the Roman Empire, or the Old Legion. I am currently working under the new Iron Legion, who has sent me to aid your endeavors against Valm."

"To what end? So that we can clear the path for your invading forces?" Cherche said in an accusing tone.

"No," The Centurion replied calmly. "Because we've received word that our enemies are going to make landfall here and that we are to stop them from setting a foothold here."

Cherche stared at the man before sighing.

"Fine, but I still have questions."

"Well save them, I'm not in the mood for questions now." Octavius said while sitting down on his bed. "So I suggest you leave."

"Fine, but you won't be so lucky next time. Minerva is a good persuader."

Cherche left, causing Octavius to suddenly close the door and run to his satchel. He took out a book and began reading through it.

 _"I can't let these people know what I'm really looking for..."_ Octavius said while reading through the book. _"I'm going to have to rendezvous with that damned samurai and viking."_

Octavius was reading through the text, talking about dragons, monsters, and gods.

 _"Then while these Shepherds deal with their enemies and monsters, we should be able to find an Outrealm gate to get us to the other realms."_

Octavius sighed while closing the book, he was deep in thought, troubled at whatever was happening.

 _"Whoever the hell sent us here is gathering us for a reason."_ Octavius said before bringing out another book and writing down on it. _"The voice in my dreams told me that I must find all the other warriors. If that is my ticket home then so be it."_

Octavius then wondered how the other warriors were doing in other worlds.

* * *

 **Fates**

"Jakob! A little help please!" Corrin screamed while on the defensive as an armored man with a longsword kept the pressure on her with his bashes and strikes.

"I'll be there mi–oof!" Jakob said before he was suddenly kicked in the face by a masked man. Jakob caressed his cheek and growled. "You have some nerve to interrupt my duties!"

"I'm making sure you don't have a chance of interrupting the Warden!" The Shinobi replied, before ducking another dagger strike. "Uh-uh-uh, no attacking!"

The Shinobi was then kicked back by Jakob, as Corrin broke the Warden's assault and threw him back as well. Meanwhile, a certain Valkyrie was fighting against a mounted knight. But she is charged down, leaving her on the floor. The Warden then stood up together with the two warriors. They immediately got into stance and went back-to-back.

"So heathens, it seems that we are surrounded." The Warden mused.

"I have a name you know!" The Valkyrie growled. "Astrid Bjornsen."

"Jason Baker."

"Hiroshi Yamamoto." The Shinobi added, before looking around to see their opponents corner them. "It seems that we are surrounded."

"Good, then we can attack at any direction."

"Please just surrender! If you come quietly, I promise to give you mercy and comfort!"

The three warriors froze at that.

"Did you hear that? She's underestimating us!" Jason said with a chuckle.

"Ha! Looks like these morons don't know what they're up against!" Astrid said while clanging her shield.

"Such a mistake will only result in defeat!" Hiroshi said before preparing his smoke bombs.

Corrin, Jakob, and Gunter watched as the three gained a Second Wind and charged at them with high morale.

* * *

 **Blazing Blade**

"That's enough!" Lyn shouted while getting in between a samurai and a viking. "We shouldn't be fighting like this!"

"I'd hate to admit it but the girl is right." A Conqueror said while walking up. "We're far from home, and this lady might be our only hope."

"You're one to talk!" The samurai growled before trying to lunge at him, only to be stopped by Lyn who parried her strike with her sword.

"Cut. It. Out." Lyndis snarled, baring her teeth.

The Orochi saw that the Warlord had finally calmed, so she sheathed her weapon much to the relief of all parties. Lyndis then sighed and massaged her forehead.

"Now that everything has calmed, I'll introduce myself. I'm Lyndis, but you can call me Lyn." Lyndis said before pointing to a hooded man who was standing behind a tree. "That scaredy-cat over there is Marc."

"Why wouldn't you be scared of armed strangers!?" Marc shouted from afar.

"Anyway, what are your names?"

"Howard, no surname." The Conqueror replied. "Just a Conqueror."

"Rurik Daalgard." replied the Warlord. "You can say that I'm a Warlord."

"Aiko Miyamoto." The samurai added. "I am an Orochi class."

"So why were you fighting?" Lyn asked.

"It's really complicated..." Howard sighed. "I suggest you sit down for this one."

"Well we can talk about it back at the Lorca tribe, you people seem like you need some food to calm your nerves."

"Believe me, it'll take a lot more than that..." Howard said while looking back at Aiko and Rurik, who were already staring daggers at each other.

* * *

 **Shadows of Valentia**

"Let's go! We have to save Clair!" Alm shouted while running through the halls, followed by Gray and Tobin following close behind.

But they hear at the corner, the sound of slaughter and screams and they were hesitant to enter. They slowly went around the corner to see a room full of dead knights and warriors with about three warriors standing. A tall man in heavy plate armor. A shorter woman with dual axes. And a woman wearing a straw hat, wielding a spear. Alm and his company were hesitant to approach them. The tall man then moved aside revealing the blonde Clair behind him.

"Clair!" Alm said with delight before looking at the people before him. "Who are you?"

"I am Bailiff Matthew Holland, a Lawbringer class knight." The tall man replied.

"Not much for introductions, but Eira sounds good enough. I'm a Berserker if yer wonderin'"

"My name is Naoki Tatsuya, and I am a Nobushi class." The lady with straw hat bowed.

Alm looked at his companions with hesitation.

"Is it okay if we take you back to camp with us?"

"Of course." Matthew replied.

* * *

 **Awakening**

Say'ri moved through the streets, fighting with every inch of her strength. She followed behind the no-dachi wielder who was extremely agile, downing his foes with a single slash. As soon as they crossed the bridge, they were met with many soldiers blocking their way. Say'ri and the samurai stopped as the commander then shouted.

"We have the way blocked, surrender now!"

"What do we do Hideo?" Say'ri asked with worry.

"Nothing." Hideo replied before taking out a bow and shooting above the crowd of soldiers, to reveal cargo that fell on them effectively downing them easily. Hideo then gestured for Say'ri to follow as they continued running. As they ran, Say'ri then asked.

"So where are we headed?"

"Valm Port."

"But that place is–" Say'ri said before being interrupted.

"It's being cleared as we speak."

Meanwhile, Valm Port was in disarray, someone had been sabotaging the boats and the surrounding wooden areas, leaving it burning. And through the chaos, one man had been walking through, a man wielding a giant sword and wearing a beautiful kilt.

* * *

 **Plot bunny continues!**


End file.
